Sasuke's Sugar Rush
by JustAnotherCaptainOfFandoms
Summary: Summary: So basically, Sasuke gets high on sugar Warnings: boyxboy, SasuNaruSasu, IruKakaIru(if ya know where to look)! Yaoi(?) For:Phoe-chan, thanks for editing!


**SASUKE'S SUGAR RUSH**

By:

(For: Phoenix! You know why!)

Sasuke was hungry. Very, very hungry. And it didn't help for the fact that Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was watching Food Network. Sasuke glanced at the big plasma T.V. screen, where a contestant was making chocolate-chip cookies. (Teehee)Oh, God, the cookies looked delicious! The gooey chocolate melting into the sweet dough. His stomach growled at the thought of the sweet. Suddenly, and idea hit him. "_Why not make cookies_?" thought Sasuke. What he didn't know was how bad of an idea this was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke quickly pulled out the ingredients and mixed everything together (I don't know how to make cookies so. . .) "Yummy yummy, for my tummy", sang Sasuke, as he poured in the sugar. But, alas, his hand slipped, and Sasuke accidently poured the contents of the sugar into the bowl.

"Ahh, well. . ."he thought.

Sasuke soon finished baking, after waiting for twenty long minutes, whilst drool spilt from his mouth, and being the greedy cookie lover he was, scarfed down all of the cookies. This was certainly a bad choice, a bad choice indeed! The sugariness of the cookies hit Sasuke immediately, and he got a crazed look in his eye, and ran towards Naruto's house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi saw the remains of Sasuke's antics, and started screaming into his megaphone "CODE RAINBOW, CODE RAINBOW!" repeatedly.

The word soon spread and everyone in the village immediately nailed their doors and windows shut. The villagers got into storm shelters, tornado shelters, etc. . . . Nobody wanted to be out for Code Rainbow. Unfortunately Naruto had not heard, for he had been eating Instant-Ramen. (Which is really bad for you, but I choose not to care!)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, and in the process broke it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto had heard a BOOM coming from the front of his apartment, and ran down his narrow hallway to investigate. He saw a familiar raven, which had a crazed look in his eyes. It was Sasuke. Sasuke was grinning madly, and threw him into Naruto's arms. Naruto was caught off balance, and fell onto the sofa, which was behind them. Sasuke Slytherined( Why yes, I do love Harry Potter!) into the crook of Naruto's arms, while stroking Naruto's bright yellow hair.(Thought I was going to include that, didn't you?) Just then, Iruka walked in, slightly frazzled, gasping in surprise. Both Naruto and Iruka had looks of horror on their faces.

Naruto stuttered out " I-i-it's n-n-not what it looks l-l-like, sensei!"

Sadly, the effects of sugar had worn off of Sasuke, and he too, had look a of pure horror on his face. Sasuke leaped out of Naruto's arms, knocking over a vase in the process, and ran to a corner of the living room. (Where the author of this was taking pictures, in an invisibility cloak. . . ) Kakashi climbed in through a window, looking slightly rumpled, and stalked off towards Iruka, giving his famous "Yo" to Naruto. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, whose face was a vibrant mauve.

"We weren't done yet!" Kakashi whined to Iruka.

"Done with what?"asked Naruto

Iruka had also started to blush, from embarrassment, and his scar was furrowed. "SCREW YOU! WERE LEAVING" shouted Iruka, and with that Iruka and Kakashi teleported away.

Naruto suddenly remembered Sasuke, who was cowering in the corner. Naruto went over, and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke then fainted, on account of well, Naruto.

A/N: I know, it was kind of suckish, but I always wanted to know what would happen if Sasuke got high on sugar/cookies. I was going to have Sasuke die of nosebleed, but my friend/editor refused to let me publish this if I made Sasuke die. Anyways. . . I reviewed the pictures and. . . WE ARE SORRY-THE AUTHOR HAS DIED OF NOSEBLEEED! EXTERMNATE EXTERMINATE! PM me if you LOVE Harry Potter, Naruto, Black Butler (any anime, actually) Once Upon A Time, or Dr. Who!


End file.
